


two coins, same side

by enby_gerrydelano (Starful_nights)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical The Lonely Content (The Magnus Archives), Gen, Kinda, Self-Harm, au when jon doesn't save martin, of the "yeah ill stick my hand in a fucking fire that seems smart" variety, the pov is kinda fucky so. sorry abt that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starful_nights/pseuds/enby_gerrydelano
Summary: the fog covers everything.the rain hasn't stopped.you miss seeing the sky.you misspeople.
Relationships: Barnabas Bennett/Jonah Magnus, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, both implied only
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	two coins, same side

**Author's Note:**

> i threw this together in like an hour in the middle of the night and the only editing i did was recolouring the two povs for like seven times so uh. yeah ! in case it isn't clear, the first one in every...set? of parallels is barnabas and the second is martin. the bolded ones are both of them.

The fog covers everything. Maybe a few miles from your house distance becomes a real thing again. You haven't been outside for days. 

The rain hasn't stopped. That's London for you, you think, though you know outside your small sphere of existence it might be sunny. You haven't been home for days. 

**You're alone. Utterly alone.**

The fog seems to come in every crack of the ancient house, curling around the furniture and worming its way into your lungs. 

The rain drums on the windows and you can feel its rhythm in your heart.

**You're always shivering.**

**You open the window in the futile hope that it might make things better.**

Fog is all you see. 

Rain soaks you to the bone in seconds.

 **You sigh and close it.**

Your house is cold, even though the fireplace is roaring.

The candles you lit have the same artificial cold light as the ones above you.

 **You put your hand inside the flames and for a moment the pain cuts through the** fog rain **and then disappears, only leaving a burn and an already vague memory.**

The fireplace continues to crackle, its hologram-flames masquerading as heat.

The candles flicker for a moment, the ice-cold cup of tea on your desk cooling another degree or two.

~~**Your lover** ~~ **The one you love Watches something else. He almost never Watches you. He doesn't care at all.**

**Whenever he does Look at you for a brief moment, he doesn't Watch with love. It's always with** morbid fascination tinged with desperation. desperation tinged with morbid fascination. 

Used for an experiment. Used to ~~make the apocalypse come faster~~ save the world. _**Used.**_

You try to cling to people, someone, anyone, writing a shaky letter to the one that you love in the futile hope that he might care. Deep down you know he won't.

Despite all of your efforts, you cling to the others still. You distance yourself even further in the futile hope that this--all of this--will work. Deep down, you know it won't. 

**You know some things about the Lonely from** ~~Mordechai Peter~~ _**Lukas,**_ **and part of you wishes you got the** rain fog **instead of this wretched** fog rain. **That's how it is, you suppose. They don't care about you.**

 **The Lonely consumes you, in the end, but not for a lack of fight against it,** you whisper to yourself in your last moment pretending it's true. however you try and convince yourself it isn't so.


End file.
